


Knowing Thy Army

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: It is said that knowing thy enemy is important for a good commander. But what about if a tactician decided to know her army just as well?





	1. Caelin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by NidoranDuran's Support Grinding, MetaDash's Sowing Her Wild Oats, and Crimea Offers Comfort by an anonymous writer. I hope this one lives up to these three.

It is said that to know your enemy is to know yourself. Yet a certain tactician, in a world and a land very far from ours, a land we shall call Elibe, took a different statement to heart.  
  
Marcianna (or Marc to her friends) was a brilliant tactical mind. Though little known in her youth, it was said that after coming to the aid of a few Lycian nobles whose names are now immortalized in history, her services, particularly in the Elibean great powers of Bern and Etruria, were so much in demand. Yet after aiding Eliwood of Pherae, Hector of Ostia, and Lyndis of Caelin, Marcianna disappeared from the history books, until a collection of diaries said to be hers surfaced, detailing her exploits in helping trounce the Black Fang. Twelve of the thirteen volumes were published and became the basis of stories, picture shows, and electronic games. The thirteenth volume was redacted due to its heavily personal and salacious content.  
  
This work shall be a faithful summary of the thirteenth volume, granted to me by an unknown source; I feel that my words may not do it justice, yet you, dear reader, shall be the judge.  
  
\----  
  
As they lay upon the simple cots of a ger in the middle of the Sacaen plains, Marc felt the touch of another for the first time. Lyndis, or Lyn as the plains girl asked to call her, embraced her newfound tactician friend and caressed her body, sharing warmth on a cold steppe night. As Lyn kissed Marc up her neck, she let the taller woman lift her shirt up and knead her modest bust, and as she felt the swordswoman's warm breath on her nape she acquiesced as Lyn reached down to her dampening core, letting those deft fingers explore where no one had save the tactician's own attempts in her youth. Lyn's fingers groped, explored, and nudged as soon Marc felt her first orgasm at the hands of another.  
  
Of the two knights that came to Lyn and Marc's aid, Sain was definitely the more pliant. Unlike his more straitlaced companion, the green-armored cavalier enjoyed wooing women so much that Marc came to him one night, utterly surprising him with how someone had responded to his advances with alacrity. That night, Marc coupled with a man for the first time, letting Sain's experience take the lead as she opened her legs to him, feeling his manhood inside her as he took her maidenhead. Marc grit her teeth at this, yet soon found the pain of accommodating a cock inside her being replaced, slowly but surely, with pleasure. Just as Sain was close, however, he withdrew, and with but a stroke of his member he came all over Marc's belly, staining her with streaks of white.  
  
Kent naturally chided his companion's lack of respect towards a proper lady like Marc, yet even as the green knight explained to his red friend that she came willingly, Marc's tactical mind began to form a plan of her own. So as it was after Lyn received the Mani Katti that Marc kissed Kent, hugging him against a wall, and as the redhead gasped at the eagerness of the tactician he felt two hands undo his belt and expose him, making his face almost as red as his hair and his armor. Marc kissed downwards, and as she neared Kent's manhood, which she noted to be longer but thinner than Sain's, she gave it one kiss on its tip and began to fellate the temperant cavalier, providing oral succor to an ally for the first time. It only took a few minutes before the pent-up Kent felt himself coming undone and one look at Marc, with his cum dribbling out of her mouth, said all that needed to be said.  
  
Florina would be Marc's second sapphic experience, yet this time she took the lead as opposed to Lyn's more dominant performance. Marc visited the shy pegasus knight in her tent, presenting her gratitude to Florina in the form of herself, revealing herself to be naked beneath her overcoat. Florina was no stranger to experimenting with other women - it was almost tradition for the pegasus knights of Ilia to liaison with each other, and Florina and Lyn had written some rather torrid letters between each other - yet it was still a surreal experience for her as Marc kissed her from between her modest breasts, down to her navel and then to the small tuft of lilac hair atop her core, and soon the tactician began to apply a dual attack of tongue and finger as she sucked on the pegasus knight's clit and groped her insides. Florina hastily shoved one of her handkerchiefs into her mouth to stifle the moans coming from her, and soon all she knew was pleasure.  
  
Wil was an incredibly average man, were it not for his preference for the bow. Yet he had some surprising talents in the bedchamber which Marc would soon come to learn. His ability at cunnilingus wasn't in doubt, as he kissed and licked at the tactician's cunny, bringing her to the first of many orgasms she would have that night. And as Wil doffed his pants, Marc noted with pleasure how his manhood was right in between Sain's and Kent's - longer than Sain's, but thinner; shorter than Kent's, but thicker. And as she opened her legs for him she could say to herself that perhaps balance wasn't a bad thing.  
  
Dorcas, being a married man, refused to share a bed with Marc. Yet an unspoken argument between the tactician, the fighter, and his wife Natalie led to an interesting encounter, wherein an opening was deliberately left open in Dorcas' tent. Marc gasped in shock as she watched the diminutive Natalie, deprived of her clothing, suck her husband's positively large cock, her small mouth somehow fitting all of it in all the way to Dorcas' red-haired base. Soon afterwards Marc's fingers found herself as she watched Natalie climb on top of Dorcas and take all of him inside her, moaning in the throes of post-rescue coitus. Even Marc herself came as she watched husband and wife re-enact their marital duties with an observer in tow.  
  
Erk was a talented young man who needed confidence, and Marc realized that as a mage his potential was through the roof. So it was when she visited his tent, for confidence boosting, that would lead to his first time in the sack. Letting the mage's intellect flow free and boosting his assertiveness, Marc encouraged Erk in his at first clumsy explorations of her body, letting him grope her and responding with moans as feedback. As their confidence boosting session culminated, Marc let Erk inside her, her moans no longer signs of approval but now genuine cries of pleasure as her quickly learning student passed his examination with flying colors.  
  
Serra wasn't the most agreeable of girls, and from what Marc could learn from Erk from their pillow talk the cleric simply didn't know her boundaries. So to teach Serra a lesson Marc took the pink-haired girl to her tent, tied her arms to restraints, and hovered her quim above the talkative healer, telling in no uncertain terms to eat her out until she came. Serra, for her part, decided that her greatest defiance was to accept, dove into Marc's cunny with gusto, running her tongue from the tactician's perineum all the way to her brown pubes. To their surprise, Marc came faster than they thought, yet both women were so carried away that it took a few more orgasms (and Serra's very drenched face) before the cleric's binds were loosed.  
  
Rath was a different breed of lover than the other men. Marc had to ride with him one time as Lyn and the army decided that her eyes would be best served on a horse, and as Rath was an archer and was thus away from the front lines it would be best to be with him. The tactician sat in front of the nomad, and as their skirmish wore on she attempted to seduce him by rubbing her arse against his front; his stiffening member was the only answer Marc needed. Later, as they celebrated their victory, Marc rewarded her riding mate by offering herself to him, and to her admittedly pleasant surprise, Rath decided to take her from behind and entered her ass, feeling him bottom out as she gave up her final maidenhood to the Sacean. Soon enough, she felt Rath pump his seed into her bottom, and though she knew she would be sore in the morning, it would be worth it.  
  
Matthew was an expert at gathering information for Ostia, in the guise of a mere thief. So it was when he learned that the tactician of the group he found himself with tended to reward her soldiers, men and women alike, with intimate liaisons, that he decided that it would be a betrayal of his love Leila were he to spend the night with Marc. Nonetheless, one time his lusts came on too strong and soon fingers more used to pointing at maps or drafting battle plans were wrapped around him, jerking him off in a different, yet still pleasurable way than his Leila's. When Marc bared her body to him, however, Matthew had had enough, and burst out of the tent in fears that he may just have cheated on his woman.  
  
Marc had decided that the siblings Nils and Ninian were to be off-limits to her so she then moved on to their newest recruit, Lucius. The monk was extraordinarily pretty, and his figure and relative lack of musculature really made it seem as if he were a woman. Yet it was when Marc and Lucius disrobed that truly proved to the tactician that, yes, the blond youth was indeed male, at the least. His long and thin member was still somewhat flaccid despite Marc baring her body to him, so as she realized that perhaps Lucius' interests were in another direction. Nevertheless, as Marc kissed Lucius the monk still reciprocated, and chancing upon a different idea, Marc covered her hand in a glove, oiled her finger, and began to enter Lucius in the rear. The back door stimulation was what the monk needed to unravel, and as Marc's skilled finger stimulated his prostate from behind his cock stood hard and soon spewed its seed on to his thighs.  
  
Wallace was to be Marc's last liaison before helping Lyn claim her birthright. The veteran knight was by far her most experienced lover, treating the tactician like a lady to be wooed with wine and song. Their night together began with uncorking a fine Caelin vintage, then as the alcohol went into their systems and loosened their inhibitions Wallace took Marc to the bed, laid her down, and began to undress her as if she were a gift. Despite his large frame, Wallace was gentle; his fingers, callused by a lifetime of wielding lances and axes, caressed Marc's skin with feather light touches, electrifying her nerves. Soon, Marc moved into Wallace's lap, and positioning herself above his waiting cock, slid herself on to it, their gyrations taking on a mutual rhythm. Marc rolled her hips around Wallace, and as the knight's skillful digits kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples the mix of all the sensations the tactician felt soon culminated in a wonderful orgasm. Wallace, ever the knight, slid a blanket over the younger girl as their coupling ended.  
  
Soon, however, Lyn defeated her wicked great-uncle Lundgren, and claimed her place as heiress of Caelin. Though Marc stayed with Lyn at Caelin for some time (occasionally sharing a bed with her, Sain, or Kent), soon the tactician found herself on the road again, looking for another army to grace her talents with.  
  
It would be around a year before another conflict came to Lycia, and with it the services of a certain randy tactician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't call it a comeback.


	2. Pherae and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcianna's misadventures through the rest of FE7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some very light m/m for those of you not into it (I'm not updating the tags since it's not front and center, ha)

And so it was when Eliwood of Pherae left his home to search for his father that Marc would find her destiny once more. It was a chance run-in that brought the tactician to the young lord's attention; they had previously met when Eliwood had assisted in the rescue of the dancer Ninian when Marc was still with Lyn.   
  
Eliwood wasn't aware of Marc's erotic liaisons when he requested her assistance in finding Lord Elbert, so it was to his surprise when the tactician asked but one price for her aid and proceeded to take the young heir to Pherae to an empty attic and disrobed in front of him. The clearly inexperienced lord could barely resist as Marc seduced him, doffing his trousers to reveal a hardened cock, and Eliwood felt the touch of a woman for the first time as she bounced up and down his shaft, her warm breaths tickling his ear as lord and tactician found their way to an orgasm.  
  
Naturally, Eliwood's retainer Marcus had something to say when he confronted Marc about seducing his young master, and to prove his point he stood over the young woman and had her fellate him, plunging his thick manhood into Marc's waiting mouth. When his shaft was well-lubricated by the brunette's saliva and stood fully at attention, he then bent Marc over and began to plug away at her cunny like she were but a common slattern. Marc mewled at the pleasure a far more experienced lover brought her, and as Marcus withdrew and spilled his seed on the tactician's back all she could do was smile.  
  
Lowen's cooking was admittedly some of the best Marc had tasted in her young life, and given her appreciation for the young cavalier's culinary skills, soon enough the tactician came upon Lowen in an empty mess tent, and as she cleared a table she then sat atop it and spread her legs, informing the knight of a new meal for him to taste. Fingers threaded through green locks as Lowen ate out Marc, the cavalier appreciating how his liberal use of fruit had sweetened Marc's taste. Marc would then return the favor by allowing Lowen to enter her, moaning in delight as the cavalier's manhood plugged away at her insides.  
  
Rebecca had assisted Eliwood and his retinue in driving back some bandits, and given that the archer also knew Wil, there was already some familiarity between her and Marc. The young archer was an energetic lover, and while she was virginal the way Eliwood was before Marc had her way with him, Rebecca proved to be a quick study. Their sapphic session took an interesting turn when the green haired girl began to lactate as Marc sucked on her breasts, rivulets of milk running down her flushed areolae. For her part, the tactician savored the taste, and made a mental note to recommend the young woman as a nurse maid to anyone who needed one.  
  
Marc was pleasantly surprised to encounter Dorcas once more, and though his fidelity to his wife prevented any liaison between them, it did not prevent her from seducing Dorcas' friend Bartre. The three came to a similar arrangement as was before, wherein the redheaded fighter watched as his two friends engaged in a wild coupling, beginning with Bartre's uncut cock going down Marc's throat, continuing with the fighter slipping himself in between the tactician's soaked folds, and culminating in Bartre's cum seeping from Marc's rear pucker. All the while, Dorcas stroked himself, climaxing just as he watched his friend pump into their tactician's ass.  
  
Eliwood's friend Hector, while not as virginal, was nevertheless rather inexperienced in the bedroom arts. Yet Marc still enjoyed the fact that he compensated for his lack of experience with an abundance of energy and enthusiasm. Hector didn't so much thrust into Marc's needy cunny as much as he slammed into it, his strength easily overpowering the young woman beneath him on their cot. His roughness was nevertheless tempered by a gentleness that hinted beneath, ensuring that Marc never really got hurt during their lovemaking. She would be sore come the morrow, yet Hector's energy still pleased the tactician.  
  
Oswin, Hector's retainer, was a man built much like Wallace, and took matters into his own hands, in a manner of speaking. Grasping Marc under her knees, the taller knight impaled her on his pole as she grasped around his neck, their mouths trading a torrid kiss as the two enjoyed intercourse standing up. The combination of rubbing against Oswin's hirsute body and their union soon proved too much for the both of them, and Marc was very glad for the lambskin the knight wore as precaution as he found release.  
  
Guy was a youth eager to prove his skills, whether with the blade or otherwise. Being a Sacaen, he insisted that he and Marc would make love under the stars, with Father Sky and Mother Earth as witness. Marc bent herself over on all fours, and as she presented her rear to Guy, the swordsman slipped his erect member into her with little fanfare, and his deft grasp of Marc's shoulders and arms as their hips met ensured a constant pace. Just as Guy was close, however, Marc told him to release on her back, white threads of ardor streaking across the girl's dorsal.  
  
The merchant Merlinus was an odd man indeed; while he had shown only interest in women, his whispered request to Marc one night was still rather surprising. Among his merchandise was a rather particular phallus, made by an expert craftsman from the Western Isles, and a harness that came with it. When their turn for a liaison came, Marc donned the harness with the fake cock in place, and as she rubbed an oil into it it was Merlinus' turn to face down into a pillow and present his ass, showing his preference for being pegged. Marc pushed her lubricated phallus into the merchant, his mewls of pleasure muffled by his pillow. Just as an open mind created new strategies, so did Marc's openness to new experiences improve her prowess in bed.  
  
Priscilla's naivete was another new dimension for Marc. While the women she had been with had varying degrees of experience, this was the first time she had a virgin in her bed. Nonetheless, the redheaded troubadour was a quick study, not unlike Erk. From her novice attempts at cunnilingus, Priscilla would persevere as she licked up Marc's drenched folds, and later in the night as she gave her maidenhead to the tactician's phallus and harness, she cried out for a name she had been searching for, her moans going largely unnoticed as both women gave in to pleasure.  
  
Marc's reunion with her friends from Caelin took an orgiastic turn. She had invited the men first to her tent, and as she welcomed Sain, Kent and Wil with a vision of her naked frame the three men took turns pleasuring the tactician. First it was Marc pumping the cavaliers' cocks with her hands, feeling the thickness of Sain juxtaposed with Kent's length, all while Wil plugged into her mouth as she bathed him with her tongue. Later on she had the archer pushing into her cunny as she alternated giving the knights head, and their night ended with Wil in her arse, Sain in her cunt, and Kent in her mouth and hands. The last thing Marc remembered was her knights sleeping on her shoulders and her archer on her chest.  
  
Of course, Lyn and Florina would have had their fun with Marc as well. Their ménage-à-trois began with the lady of Caelin sprawled out on the mattress, her emerald haired cunny being eaten out by an eager Florina whilst Marc rode her face. After some time, they switched, with the petite pegasus knight's modest bust being ravished by Lyn and Marc, her wet core welcoming her two friends' fingers. Lyn would then mash her core against Florina's, while Marc stood over the two and let them lave her folds with their mouths.   
  
Raven would only accept her invitation to bed on the condition that Lucius, of all people, would join them. It was suddenly evident as to why, as the two young men embraced each other even as Marc found the display of love between two men suddenly erotic. Kissing down Raven's chest, the tactician kept her eyes on the pair as Lucius locked lips with his mercenary friend, and to Marc's surprise it was the meek, feminine monk who took charge in their relationship. Thus it was no surprise that the three ended up with the redheaded heir of Cornwell sandwiched, thrusting into Marc as he in turn was penetrated by Lucius' long, thin manhood.  
  
It was when preparing to leave from the port of Badon that Marc had a peculiar encounter. As she watched the stevedores load their army's equipment on to Fargus' ship, Marc was quickly taken aside by a blur of cloth - and soon she watched with equal parts trepidation and arousal as a slight young woman with red hair, whom she did not recognize at first, slipped the tactician's smallclothes down and fingered her. Taken aback by surprise, Marc almost let out a moan until the other woman's hand cupped itself over her mouth, motioning for her silence. As the build up of pleasure came and culminated in Marc staining her new friend's fingers, it was with a modicum of shame that she recognized the other girl, Leila, Matthew's friend and fellow Ostian spy. Before she could say another word, however, the thief was nowhere to be found once more.  
  
Canas, like Dorcas, was a married man, yet this did not prevent him from sharing Marc's bed; he had explained it as his wife understanding his needs, with the only condition being that he not father any bastards. The studious shaman's knowledge of elder magic was one he sought to master, lest he end up being taken over by the darkness, and yet he found a way to use it in the bedchamber, as tentacles of shadow penetrated Marc's plush rear even as he took her, thrusting upwards into the tactician's frame.  
  
Dart's experience as a sailor proved to be an asset in his lovemaking with Marc, as he introduced the concept of rope bondage to the tactician. His adept hands tying knots around the girl's wrists, keeping her to the bed, made the young woman feel vulnerable as the corsair slid her smallclothes off, revealing her cunny even as her top remained. Callused, wind-touched hands stroked her and readied her for Dart's large member, which filled her up and caused her to mewl in ecstasy.  
  
Florina's elder sister Fiora was the very definition of wound up. The pegasus knight was so dutiful and straight=laced that Marc would wonder if she ever went out. Thus, while she was by no means a virgin, Fiora quivered and had the first of her many orgasms within minutes of her stripping down, her sensitive nipples driving her to pleasure with but a simple pinch. Fiora was sensitive throughout, and nevertheless she unwound slowly but surely as Marc subjected her to pleasure after pleasure, whether it was with her cyan-maned muff being stuffed with a large phallus or the tactician's skilled tongue. A gush of her womanly fluids after a particularly intense fingering was the sign Marc needed to know that her job of unwinding Fiora was done.  
  
Legault would further Marc's horizons as well. The Black Fang defector was a sensual lover, choosing to have his kisses and caresses linger. The thief would tie his bandana around the tactician's eyes, and with a feather he acquired from somewhere he brushed over Marc's body, as if it were a marble statue in need of polish. Legault ghosted his feather over her breasts, letting Marc's nerves anticipate sensations that would or would not come to her, snaking down, down over her bosom, then her belly, then almost to the crux of the girl's thighs. And as soon as the feather almost landed at Marc's core, Legault put his mouth at her entrance, and the tactician knew no more.  
  
It was a distraught Matthew who came to Marc's tent after their return from Valor; it didn't take long for the tactician to put two and two together. The thief had just lost his lover Leila, who was murdered due to her spying on the Black Fang. Marc, for her part, merely offered to be the shoulder for him to cry on; Matthew sidled over and leaned on the tactician, a single tear falling down his cheek. The next night, however, Matthew came back to Marc, and giving her his consent, allowed the two to couple together, their lovemaking a way of coping with grief.  
  
Ninian had come to Marc's tent the following night, eager to give her thanks for her twice over rescue. Marc sat entranced on the edge of her cot as the enigmatic dancer twirled in front of her, doffing her outfit slowly but surely until she was as naked as the day she was born. Ninian then approached Marc, offering herself up freely, and danced in the tactician's lap, grinding her generous thighs on on the brunette. Their night together ended with the two women grinding their cores together, Ninian's sky blue tuft contrasting with Marc's brown.  
  
Isadora was a lot like Wallace and Oswin in their chivalrous approaches to the bedroom, though of course she was a modest lady as opposed to a gallant gentleman. Marc cooed as Isadora worshipped her decent bust, peppering kisses over her nipples, with the tactician idly wondering if the paladin ever had experience giving succor to other women as well. Thoughts of Isadora in a torrid sapphic affair with Lady Eleanora wouldn't leave the tactician's mind, even as she remembered one lady being happily married and the other being engaged to a fellow knight, yet even as Isadora's fingers on her clit put paid to her thoughts, Marc's fantasy never truly left her.  
  
Heath eagerly took up Marc's offer to provide herself to him, and the tactician once more found herself in a new experience. Heath had taken her astride his wyvern Hyperion, and as the two enjoyed the view of the sky the Bernese mercenary embraced the tactician, their liplock stimulating them both. Balancing on top of a flying wyvern was a challenge for them, yet Heath's partnership with his mount allowed him to make love to Marc even as Hyperion flew about their camp, their sounds of mutual pleasure drowned out in the sky.  
  
Hawkeye's hefty frame was a treat for Marc as he lifted her up on to his shoulders, leaving her cunny to be exposed to his oral service, The sensation of being eaten out while riding someone's shoulders proved enough for Marc's first orgasm of the night, but it was only the beginning as Hawkeye turned her upside down, his breath still tickling her puss, giving the tactician a faceful of the guardian's manhood. Taking the hint, Marc began to fellate Hawkeye even as he reciprocated with more oral, eagerly lapping up the young woman's juices.  
  
Geitz was a conundrum for Marc. The warrior accepted her offer for companionship, and while he certainly was no slouch in the bedchamber, there was a certain undercurrent of disinterest at everything that bled through his demeanor. He ate out Marc with talent, yet the enthusiasm that some of the tactician's lovers had was curiously absent. It wasn't as if he leaned more towards men - Marc had seen that with Raven and Lucius, after all - yet Geitz was a dispassionate, if talented, lover all the same.  
  
Farina was the third pegasus knight sister Marc had been with, and all the same she was a different lay compared to Florina and Fiora. Lacking the inexperience of her younger sister or the repressed libido of her elder, Farina simply decided that she would accept Marc's companionship as long as she got her payment. The middle pegasus knight wouldn't even start undressing until Marc threw her a bag of coins, frustrating the tactician. Yet this display of avarice was soon forgotten when Farina showed off her assets, bringing Marc to a pleasurable orgasm with talents only a woman of practical financial means would be privy to.  
  
Marc had never thought in her life that she would bed a noble, let alone three young scions of Lycia. Yet when the Count and Countess of Reglay invited her to their bedchamber it still stood as a shock to the young tactician. Marc cooed as Lady Louise lavished her attentions on her modest bust, feeling rather shy seeing it compared to the archer's more generous bosom (and wondering just how she could still wield a bow with those getting in the way), while Lord Pent applied his lord's kiss to the tactician's moist folds. Later on, she felt the power couple further their affections as Pent drove his magical manhood into Marc's inner sanctum as Louise sat on Marc's face, coaxing her tongue into providing her release. Ultimately, their night culminated with the Mage General driving into his wife as Marc locked lips and tongues with her blonde benefactor, ending with Pent's seed inside the sniper. It was only later that Marc learned that she had been with the couple when they conceived their first child.  
  
Marc, to put it simply, was rather afraid of Karel, known to her as the Sword Demon due to his skill with the blade. The swordsman had been rather forceful in their first encounter, kissing her roughly as he groped her with ease, tweaking a nipple here, petting her clothes there. Yet he had not been too rough to deny Marc succor - in fact, as Karel slid aside her smallclothes and began to use her cunny, thrusting with a controlled fierceness that made her nerves fire with both pain and pleasure, was when she started to move her hips in concert, and suddenly feeling emptiness as the Sword Demon released on her thighs.  
  
Harken was another matter as well. The Pheraean hero had experience, of course - he had been with Isadora, this much Marc knew from their pillow talk - yet his performance in amorous matters was mixed with some kind of melancholy. His thrusts into Marc's needy core were more mechanical than she had expected; he had hit her pleasure spots and clearly knew when to pace his motion, yet there was a sensation the tactician got that Harken had never really recovered from his ordeal, with his liaisons merely being bandages over a gaping wound.  
  
Marc was reluctant to welcome Nino into her tent, yet when the defector from the Black Fang insisted on having the tactician teach her on how to be a woman, Marc could not help but oblige. Messy kisses between the two young women grew more torrid, and as Marc slid off Nino's shirt, exposing her budding breasts it took all her willpower not to suck on them right away. The mage moaned as her new friend rubbed at her little entrance, Marc's fingers not insisting on forcing themselves in, but gently touching them. A few minutes of Marc frenching Nino while her nimble fingers tweaked her nub and all was delight for the younger girl.  
  
Jaffar, at first, was the coldest lover Marc had ever taken, and it wasn't until Nino encountered the two of them in bed together that the assassin loosened up. Spurred on by the sight of the girl he formed a bond with, against all odds, furiously making out with their tactician awakened a primal instinct in the young man, and with a glance at each other Nino finally gave her maidenhead to Jaffar, holding back tears of both pain and pleasure as she felt the bond between them grow. Marc would not leave the lovers to their own devices without her due, however, and began kissing down Jaffar's chest as she hovered over Nino's face, presenting her dripping cunny to her friend. Their passions lasted all through the night as the former Black Fang youths reveled in their survival.  
  
Nor would they be the last defectors Marc would sleep with. Vaida had been a tough challenge when she had been their adversary; now as an ally she nevertheless eagerly availed herself of the tactician's open-tent policy. The former Bernese commander, with nary a word, strode to Marc, doffed her smallclothes, and presented her snatch for "oral inspection". For her part, Marc took most of it in stride, though she was surprised at the fact that Vaida forswore any kind of pubic grooming whatsoever, hovering a hairy blonde cunny over the tactician's head. Nevertheless, Marc complied, and as she noted how the wyvern general's musk complemented her erotic strengths she found the idea of going down on an unshaved woman less apprehensive overall.  
  
Karla would be welcomed to Marc's tent with more enthusiasm than her brother. The swordswoman, for starters, was far gentler and more affable, and on some level the tactician found her graceful, voluptuous frame far more appealing. The two women mashed their bosoms together as they ground together, Karla's larger bust juxtaposed with Marc's providing a good study in contrasts, while their love buttons slid together, their juices mutually mixing.   
  
At first Marc took Renault, being a man of the cloth, as rather off-limits (rather hypocritically, given her own sessions with Lucius), yet the former mercenary showed his formerly worldly ways with an agreed-upon visit to the tactician's tent. Feeling the callused hands of a sellsword have their way with her wasn't new to Marc, yet Renault's ministrations combined with his own knowledge of healing magic allowed him to amplify the sensations she felt, and as their hips joined together Renault had aimed a healing spell right where they were joined, letting the magic wash over them as their lovemaking intensified. The next day, however, Marc woke to an empty bedside, realizing Renault had returned to his own tent, and still leaving her with more questions than answers as he was wont to do.  
  
With the defeat of the Black Fang and the aversion of another crisis, Eliwood and his army had little left to do together. Farewells were bittersweet, and some chose to stay together - blond monk and redheaded mercenary together, Erk leaving with his all-but-adopted parents the Reglays, Nino and Jaffar journeying to parts unknown - yet as she watched Nils leave through the portal into the world of dragons she decided to spend some last nights together with her friends and allies.  
  
First came a night with Hector and Farina, where the now Marquess of Ostia spent a night entangled between the legs of his gold-hungry soon-to-be-wife with their tactician in tow, the large youth feeling the double pleasure of both young women worshipping his rod with their mouths. Next came a romp in Lyn's and Florina's chamber in Caelin, where after pledging her land to Ostia should anything happen to her, the half-Sacaen heiress took Marc from behind with a harness whilst letting her lover watch, the pegasus knight rubbing herself at the sight of her two friends in congress. Last but not least, Marc bid her farewells to the Marquess of Pherae and his bride to be, with Ninian feeling two sets of hands bring her to pleasures she never thought she would have again.  
  
\----  
  
At this point, Marcianna's secret diary ends, and as to her disappearance before Zephiel's attempted conquest of Elibe, none have conclusively explained it thus. Yet as this diary had shown, beyond the tactical and strategic talents of this illustrious woman lay someone who gave it all, body and mind, in the pursuit of victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends our journey through the cast of the Blazing Blade with a very randy tactician! If you have any thoughts or suggestions, kindly let me know through the comments section or just message me.


End file.
